


i was drowning, deeper than the sea

by five_lanterns



Series: a skilled hawk hides its talons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #protectkags2k17, (if u don't know who takao is just think of him as an older cousin that plays bball), (u don't have to know knb to read this), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Team Dynamics, but now the rest of it is kinda choppy, but still in the, headcanons galore, i just rlly wanted to yell at the kitadai vbc, idk this is just a giant pile of trash that i'm too scared to delete, it's v slight tho, lmao i deleted 2 chapters bc they were trash, man all this middle school angst is getting to me, or lack of, protective!takao, so imma live vicariously thru my hawk son, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_lanterns/pseuds/five_lanterns
Summary: During his last year of middle school at Kitagawa Daīchi, Kageyama Tobio practices as he drifts away from his team.The oppressive King of the Court, his teammates call him. A dictator, a ruler, a tyrant. Kageyama averts his eyes as his team turns their back on him, and steps away from their distant warmth."Tell me how your team is playing," he says, and Kageyama breaks his silence.





	1. -serve for your crime.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change and Change Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035917) by [roseknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseknight/pseuds/roseknight). 



> fic title from "Little Cry of the Abyss" by sasakura.UK feat. Asako Toki
> 
> chapter title 1 is from http://sayurimisharu.tumblr.com/post/88273964731/kuruhe-you-demand-too-much
> 
> chapter title 2 is from "Valentine" by Jessie Ware and Sampha (but i like the Pentatonix version better,,,so,,,)
> 
> this was super spur of the moment like i literally thought of this some hours ago and now i'm pretending i don't have work to do and writing this instead
> 
> lmao what even r priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao: if these brats don't shut the hell up i'm literally going to fight them here and now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao is it bad that i don't feel the urgency to update bc i don't think anyone's reading this
> 
> for anyone who hasn't watched kuroko no basuke but are reading this anyways!!  
> 1\. bless u thx for reading  
> 2\. Teikō is a super elite middle school for both academics and sports  
> 3\. Takao has a special ability he was born with- Hawk Eye. it allows him a 360 degree view of the area around him no matter what direction he's facing (ik it's unrealistic, but this is knb we're talking about)

“This is still the second set, yeah?” inquires a boy with curiously silver-blue eyes and an obnoxiously bright orange jacket. He plops into the seat beside Yamaguchi, and flashes them an equally obnoxious grin.

Yamaguchi nods nervously, looking a bit intimidated by the other boy.

“Who won the first set?” the boy questions, leaning forward to peer at the players in the court below.

“Kitagawa Daīchi,” Kei replies in his most monotonous voice. His reply makes the boy grin wider for some reason. _Weirdo_ , Kei thinks, and regards him with not a considerate amount of disdain.

The boy hums in acknowledgement. “I saw your game the other day,” he says. “It was pretty good! Gave the setter a bit more trouble than he expected.”

Kei scoffs. “The King of the Court? I highly doubt it. They still won in the end, didn’t they?”

“Ah,” says the boy, and his smile sharpens. “I guess they did. It was still a good game though. By the way, what’s with that fancy title?”

Kei feigns a surprised look. “You don’t know?” he asks. “The King of the Court over there,” he says, tipping his chin in Kageyama’s general direction, “he’s a real tyrant. The guys at Kitagawa Daīchi gave him that name because he was being too oppressive. Bossing everyone around like that,” Kei laughs, demurely covering his mouth, “no wonder his teammates can’t stand him.”

The other boy freezes in his seat, and the fingers on his right hand curl up. “Haha, really?” he beams, eyes crinkling in the corners with the force of his smile. “That’s interesting.” The boy turns his attention back to the game, and Yamaguchi shivers and shoots a panicked look in Kei’s direction.

Kei lifts his shoulders a fraction of a centimeter in response, and turns back to the game as well. But if he watches the other boy out of the corner of his eye, that’s no one’s business but his own. He didn’t trust anyone with an expression that...dangerous.

* * *

 

 _Ooh, he looks mad,_ Tadashi thinks nervously. _What about what Tsukki said annoyed him so much? Does he know Kageyama or something?_ He fidgets nervously. _This is awkward. Do we have to sit with him for the rest of the match?_

“Sorry for not introducing myself,” says the boy, abruptly turning back around and grinning at them sheepishly, though he was very stiff. “I’m Takao Kazunari.”

Tsukki momentarily glances at Takao before returning his attention to the court. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Ah,” Tadashi stutters, internally cursing himself for doing so. “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Takao’s tense posture relaxes a little. “Nice to meet ‘chu! You guys go to Amemaru Middle, right? My friend almost applied there, he didn’t like how much it focused on academics. He’s not exactly gifted in that area,” Takao says conspiratorially, dropping his voice a little.

Tadashi’s nervousness drains out of him, and the corners of his mouth tilt up. Tsukki smiles contemptuously. “A pity, I’m sure. Couldn’t muster up the brains?”

Tadashi involuntarily snickers, and Takao smirks. “No, probably not,” he replies. “He only got into Teikō through his sports ability and annoyingly good looks, anyways.”

 _Teikō??_ Tadashi thinks, staring back at Takao, wide-eyed. Tsukki looks irritated at being outplayed, and Takao’s expression gets noticeably more smug.

“Wait,” Tsukki says suddenly, the beginnings of dread stirring on his face. “Please tell me you’re not in your first year of high school.”

“Sorry dude, I am,” Takao shrugs. “Why?”

“I’m not sure I want to interact with anyone who’s friends with Kise Ryōta, he’s literally one of the most annoying people alive.”

“He’s not that bad,” Takao defends, and wilts before Tsukki’s incredulous stare. “Alright, fine, he’s kind of annoying. And you wouldn’t happen to be his favorite baby cousin, would you?”

Tsukki wordlessly snarls, and Tadashi laughs aloud, and files the nickname away for private teasing at a later date.

* * *

 

“So Kisecchi decided he _had_ to take a picture or ten, and spent the rest of the time running away from- ooh,” Kazunari says, interrupting himself to stare at the teams below, “look at that set. Shame that number 5 didn’t get it.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Of course the spiker didn’t get it. That was the King’s toss. No one hits the King’s toss.”

“The King’s toss?”

“You haven’t even heard of that?” Tsukishima taunts, gleeful. “The King’s toss that decimates his enemies, and decimates his teammates as well.”

Beside him, Yamaguchi sniggers. “Nice, Tsukki.”

Kazunari clamps down on the slowly simmering rage in the pit of his stomach, and tries not to punch them both in the stomach. He momentarily closes his eyes, mouth dipping into a frown.

 _How come Tobio didn’t tell me about this?_ he thinks, and absentmindedly bounces his knee. His seat shakes, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi exchange bemused glances on his right.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” Kazunari says lightly, and Tsukishima sneers. It’s irritatingly attractive on him, and Kazunari is reminded of Kise’s similar disposition for somehow looking good in every situation.

Tsukishima shrugs, and opens his mouth to reply, but Kazunari’s vision abruptly shrinks and expands to encompass several rows of seats and part of Kitagawa Daīchi’s side of the court below. He can barely make out a viciously spiteful look on number 6, one mirrored by the rest of the team.

Kazunari whips around so quickly that he nearly cricks his neck. The libero solidly receives the ball.

“Kageyama!”

Kazunari watches with trepidation as number 2 -Tobio- stations himself next to the net, and raises his hands. Tobio sets the ball, and it’s perfect- the perfect distance from the net, perfect height from the ground-

No one moves, and the ball hits the ground.

Kazunari watches numbly as Tobio stiffly drops his hands to his sides, and as the coach benches him. His teammates -howdarethey _howcouldthey_ \- look satisfied in an uneasy sort of way, like they’re waiting for something to happen.

“Looks like the subjects are rebelling against the King,” Tsukishima murmurs. Yamaguchi snorts.

Kazunari forcefully reels in his dangerously fraying temper, and his nails bite into his thighs through his shorts. He decisively stands up, and leaves the gym, fuming.

He jogs down the hallway, and something inside him _burns_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i was typing yamaguchi's pov thinking "fuck anyone who thinks yamaguchi is innocent" bc he is not
> 
> seriously!!!i will fight people about this square up my dudes (jkjk if u want me to explain y we can have an educated discussion)
> 
> also tsukishima totally saw this game i'm just hc-ing that he saw it irl with yamaguchi and some other stuff like amemaru having played kitadai
> 
> also takao calls kise "kisecchi" bc he thinks that kise's nicknames are funny


	2. of all the secrets you were wishing you won't ever find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad kitaichi flashbacks feat. dumb middle schoolers + takao giving tsukkiyama a few things to think about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the super late update. tsukki's pov is kinda hard to write for me, which is why it took so long (also procrastination). kunimi's pov was actually pretty easy to write, but who knows how in character he is tbh
> 
> enjoy the update!! it's kinda long for one of my updates, which isn't rlly long (how do authors do 5k updates????how)
> 
> also: i realize that most ppl don't refer to multiple characters by their ship name but i do what i want (jkjk i don't)
> 
> also also: clarification for the team numbers. kindaichi is #5, kunimi is #6. i'm assuming vice captain is #3 bc kageyama is #2

The thing is, Akira doesn’t hate Kageyama. Resent him, yes. Dislike him, yes. Want him to be off the team, also yes. But he doesn’t hate him, not in the way Oikawa-san does. (Honestly, how Oikawa-san feels about Kageyama is complicated, and frankly, Akira wouldn’t get into that issue unless someone paid him in a lifetime’s supply of salted caramel. And even then, it would be debatable, because what Oikawa-san holds against Kageyama is a strange mix of fear, pride, and disgust, and figuring everything out would take even a therapist several months, if not years. Like he said, it’s complicated.)

Akira is also fully aware that he didn’t always feel this way, and that it’s implausible to believe that Kageyama’s personality did a full 180 from the friend he was to the tyrant he is now. Kindaichi can deny it all he wants, but they had undeniably been friends at _some_ point. For chrissake Kindaichi, Kageyama’s even been to your _house_.

Akira cuts off his train of thought as it forms, because it does no good to think about what used to be, or the feeling of being so in sync with your teammates that-

Well. Between Kageyama’s tosses, Kindaichi’s height, and Akira’s shrewdness, they had certainly been a force to be reckoned with. Kitagawa Daiichi had always had a formidable men’s volleyball team, but with the formation of the setter-blocker-spiker trio in their second year, they had pushed their way through prelims with as much efficiency as Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san had.

It was in their third year when Kageyama had bloomed into something terrifying, something far beyond the rest of the team. His progress had meant the start of the commanding, the bossing around, the why-aren’t-you-doing-more’s and the why-aren’t-you-trying-harder’s. He had always been chasing something, something far beyond Nationals, or the Interhigh Cup. He left everyone behind in his race for _something_ , and forgot that sometimes mortals and best friends needed to rest too. Sometimes chasing forever wasn’t made for everyone.

And Akira always forgot how _dense_ Kageyama is. That Kageyama doesn’t see that Kindaichi is trying, he’s trying so hard, but he’s no genius, and Kageyama Tobio and Kindaichi Yuutarou can put in the same amount of work and get different outputs. Because Kageyama is a genius on the court, but unbelievably _stupid_ when it comes to everything else, and Kindaichi will _break_ himself trying to keep up with a genius.

Maybe tripping Kageyama mid-race isn’t the best way to make him slow down, Akira thinks, but it’ll certainly work in a pinch. And since the current situation classifies as a fistful or five, he doesn’t feel any regret as he signals to Kindaichi.

* * *

 

Akira is admittedly an aggravating person in a lot of situations, but no one’s ever actually tried to take a swing at him before. It’s an odd thing to be thinking about, given what’s happening right now, but it’s the only thing he can focus on.

Because everything is changing, and Akira doesn’t know what to make of it. Kageyama’s cousin is a whirlwind, forcing his way onto court to take a figurative swing at Coach and a literal swing at Akira.

These days, it’s hard to remember that Kageyama was the boy that sat by himself at lunch because he hadn’t thought to make any friends, the boy that hero-worshiped Oikawa-san even after being shunned the upteenth time, and the boy that asked Akira to help him with his history homework because he didn’t want to be kicked off the team for bad grades. He still ingests a shocking amount of dairy products, still can’t get any lock open without trying twice, and still hasn’t figured out that there are subtler ways to sleep in class than to rest your head in your arms.

Kageyama is all these things and more, and becoming an asshole hadn’t changed that. He is still, undoubtedly, a massive dork, and cares about volleyball to an unhealthy degree, but now he’s a dork with a superiority complex of sorts.

Akira is keenly aware that Kageyama’s behavior is unacceptable. He had unapologetically treated every member of the team like their efforts were useless and their motivation lacking, though the regulars had been dealt the brunt of it. Kindaichi and Akira in particular had weathered much of the yelling and bossing around, until they refused to and started outright avoiding Kageyama.

But it also dawns upon Akira that Kageyama wouldn’t even know what overbearing _meant_ , much less anyone’s almost obnoxiously worded hints about his behavior. Because Kageyama doesn’t _get_ things like that, and he only obeys when commanded by senpai he respects, or when someone explains things to him clearly. And suddenly Akira wants to take a nap to escape all of this and bang his head on a wall at the same time, because it was so _obvious_.

Akira turns his attention to Kageyama’s cousin as he cusses out Coach particularly vehemently, and suppresses the urge to grin. He switches his gaze from Kageyama’s cousin to Kageyama himself, and does a double-take.

He can’t see Kageyama’s face. In fact, he can’t see most of his body. But Kageyama looks tense and might even be shivering, and is acting so far from how he normally does, that he must either be having a panic attack or crying. Or trying not to cry.

Akira had known from the start that his plan to force Kageyama out of the match wasn’t nice. He had known that it would hurt Kageyama to be abandoned in the middle of a match, and that the sudden realization that his teammates wouldn’t work with him would be...startling, to say the least. That being said, Akira had also believed that the cost would be worth it. That Kageyama would be forced to realize what he did wrong, and that the team would do better without him. That Akira and Kindaichi would do better without him.

 _Maybe he’s not crying,_ Akira reasons to himself. _I can’t even see him, and his cousin hasn’t said anything. He’s probably not crying. I’m just assuming things. And even if he was-_

“Kazunari, stop it,” Kageyama says. It’s quiet, and very unlike him. ( _That’s because he’s only been yelling at us,_ Akira thinks viciously.)

“It was my fault,” he continues, and from in front of him, Kindaichi chokes. Akira pays him no mind, because Kageyama has _never_ admitted to messing up. Akira didn’t even know that Kageyama was capable of it.

Then Kageyama bows, and apologizes. Sincerely. This is probably the most polite Kageyama has been in his entire life.

But he _apologized_. Akira exchanges bewildered looks with Kindaichi, who seems more confused than Akira is. Because Kageyama doesn’t apologize, and everyone knows and accepts it. The sky is blue. Grass is green. Kageyama doesn’t apologize because he’s too awkward to, and social conventions-polite or otherwise- are usually lost upon him, so it’s easier just to ignore it.

Akira is almost too surprised to notice that Kageyama is crying. Key word: almost.

* * *

 

Kunimi has his thinking face on again. Yuutarou can tell that he’s doing that thing when he’s trying to figure something out, but doesn’t like the conclusion he’s coming to. But then his face freezes, shoulders tightening, and Yuutarou whips back around. And it’s Kageyama, Kageyama is-

He never thought that Kageyama would cry. He never thought Kageyama _could_ cry.

Yuutarou is standing completely still. Because Kageyama is crying, and nothing will be the same.

* * *

 

_Kageyama cares?_

* * *

 

 _Oh, Tobio,_ Kazunari thinks, and something in his chest clenches. His temper fades into something less aggressive, and he feels very tired all of a sudden. “Tobio,” Kazunari says softly, brushing his hand against Tobio’s shoulder. “Tobio, get up. They know.”

Tobio stands upright from his bow, and lightly dashes his tears away with the back of his hand. He seems awfully composed for someone who has just cried in what is probably the first time since preschool.

Looking the calmest he has been the entire match, Tobio quietly clears his throat. “Please let me rejoin the match,” he requests, “I will do better this time.”

Their captain is still shocked, but he pulls himself together quickly and surveys the rest of the team from their opinion. A few of them nod, most notably #3, who claps a hand on the captain’s shoulder and exchanges a long look with him. He must be vice captain.

No one disagrees, audibly or otherwise, so the captain turns to Tobio and agrees.

The mood is a little too somber for Kazunari’s tastes, so he claps his hands together loudly, making #5 jump. “Good luck on the rest on the match! Tobio, keep up the good work but watch your serves, they’re too fast. Make sure your teammates can hit the ball, ‘kay?”

Tobio nods, and begins methodically stretching his fingers. The coach finally returns with a security guard, who scans the court before homing in on Kazunari.

Kazunari ruffles Tobio’s hair. “You guys can do it!” he calls to the rest of the team, and jogs to the exit.

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving,” Kazunari protests as the guard rounds on him, and breaks into a dead sprint the minute he’s out of the gym.

* * *

 

“Do you think he went down to the court just to make them put Kageyama back into the game?” Yamaguchi asks as the game resumes, watching the King stand awkwardly away from his teammates.

“Does it matter?” Kei snaps, irritated. It’s always annoying when people get all “righteously” angry. There’s no need to get worked up over worked up over something as inconsequential as a high school club.

Takao abruptly drops himself into the seat beside Yamaguchi, who flinches. He shoots Kei a _help me_ look, to which Kei only shrugs. It’s not like he can do anything about it, but bumps Yamaguchi’s knee with his own.

Yamaguchi sighs a little, and stiffens all over again as Takao snorts. “I’m not going to bite, you know,” he informs them. “Dissing my cousin was pretty rude, but in your defense he was kinda being an ass.”

Yamaguchi shuffles his feet awkwardly and mumbles something that is probably an apology and avoids looking directly at Takao. Kei rolls his eyes, but he’s internally thankful that Takao said something instead of leaving them to stew, unlike what Kei would’ve done.

They sit in silence for another few minutes. The court below looks less like disjointed mess it was before Takao’s intervention and more like a loosely sewn together Frankenstein of a team.

This obviously worries the other team a little. They were probably relying on the King being his usual royal self, and thought they had the match bagged easy when the King was benched. If this was high school and not middle school, Takao would probably get beat up in the parking lot or something for putting the King back on the court.

Speaking of which, the King hasn’t slipped up yet. Which is a feat all in itself, considering the temper he oh-so-kindly deigned to display during the first half of the match. If he keeps it up, Kitaichi might even win by a decent margin, despite the lack of verbal communication between the King and the rest of his subjects.

The point margin between the two teams steadily increases as the match carries on. It’s another few minutes before Kitaichi wins the third set, and consequently the game. No one on the court looks particularly happy with Kitaichi’s win, including their own players, who keep glancing over at the King like he’s going to suddenly going to explode and yell at all of them.

“Not going to check in on the King?” Kei asks Takao. You’d think that he would be running to coddle his cousin the second the game ended.

Takao doesn’t say anything for so long that Kei almost thought that he didn’t hear him. “Nah,” Takao says finally, “They need to work this out themselves. I don’t think barging into their locker room is going to help very much,” he says, smiling thinly.

“Then why did you talk to them earlier?” asks Yamaguchi quietly, much to both Takao and Kei’s surprise.

“Well,” Takao says thoughtfully, slowly, “no one deserves to be abandoned by their team, even if they’re being inconsiderate. They’re only middle schoolers, y’know. They’re going to make mistakes.” He pauses a moment, “well, you guys are middle schoolers too, but you get my point. Mistakes are definitely going to be made, and you’re better off talking about them rather than bottling it up.”

Kei bristles. It’s not like Takao knows about Kei’s... situation with Nii-san, but it’s somehow still annoying.

“Then that’s an awfully big mistake the King’s been making,” Kei grins, lifting his chin so he can look down his nose at Takao. “And do you really think doing something as hot-blooded as trying to punch one of his teammates is going to change all of their minds about the King?”

Kei is almost worried about Takao punching _him_ for a quarter of a second, but he only snorts and rolls his eyes. “Being hot-blooded has plenty of uses, and Tobio’s teammates needed a push to figure things out. And besides, who else is going to be there to make sure Tobio’s not being hurt?”

Kei purposefully draws out a long silence before drawling, “Wooow, brocon much?” Yamaguchi ungracefully coughs out a laugh, caught off guard.

Takao mock pouts, but his mouth twitches. “It’s not like that! He doesn’t have an actual brother, so I gotta do what I can even if it’s not that much.”

Kei raises an eyebrow. “If trying to punch a middle schooler is your idea of not doing much, I’d hate to see what your idea of helping is.”

Takao barks out a laugh, “C’mon man, you’re making me sound like a bad guy! I’m just-”

They’re interrupted by Takao's ringtone, an upbeat kpop song that Kei vaguely recognizes. At least Takao has a halfway decent taste in music.

“Yeah, I’ll be over soon- aw, I didn’t know you missed so much! I love you too!” Kei makes a face, and Takao’s grin widens as what sounds like embarrassed spluttering can be heard from the other side of the call. “Don’t worry Shin-chan, I’m just running a bit late watching my cousin’s match. See you in a bit!” He hangs up, looking disgustingly sappy while doing so. “Sorry about that,” he apologizes sheepishly, “I’m running a bit late for a study session.”

“Maybe you should get to that, if you’re anything like Ryouta,” Kei suggests helpfully.

“Maybe I should,” Takao agrees. “After all, I’m surrounded by a bunch of assholes and I could be spending some quality time with my adorable boyfriend instead.”

Kei can’t hide the grimace the crosses his face fast enough, and Takao snickers and gets up. He grinds his palms into Kei and Yamaguchi’s hair, saying, “I would say that it’s been nice meeting you, but you’ve been little shits the whole time. Lose the attitudes and you might become reasonably empathetic team players someday. But for now, you’re just annoying tall brats with smart mouths.” Yamaguchi ducks out from beneath his hand, and Kei follows his example a moment later. Takao smiles cheekily at them, and gives their hair a final ruffle before running off. “See you guys around,” he calls back, twisting around to wave at them. He nearly slams into the doorframe, but somehow dodges it without looking.

“He kinda reminds me of Akiteru-kun,” Yamaguchi says after a long moment of silence. Kei can kind of see it, but their respective relationships with Kei (namely the fact that he does not have any sort of relationship with Takao at all, having met him less than an hour ago) are so different that it’s difficult to see them as similar. He and Yamaguchi get up and leave the gym.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he says almost reflexively. Yamaguchi doesn’t respond, because he tends to get that way when he’s thinking too hard about something. “Oi,” Kei says warningly, poking Yamaguchi in the arm.

Yamaguchi glances up at Kei from the floor and hurries his pace a little so he’s not trailing behind Kei. “Sorry,” he says absentmindedly.

* * *

 

“He’s so pretentious,” Kei murmurs, on the train home. Yamaguchi doesn’t ask for any context, and only shrugs.

“Not really,” he says, but neither of them say anything else the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: sorry about the last part from tsukki's pov, i kinda struggled with the whole thing and then typed it out at 3 in the morning. ngl i still don't know what i'm doing with that child but hopefully takao has given him and yamaguchi some things to think about. the end of this chapter isn't supposed to be sad, just thoughtful. sorry if it comes off that way! tsukki and yamaguchi seem like naturally quiet ppl, even around each other, so after a match like this they're kinda just thinking/trying not to think things thru
> 
> double note: takao's ringtone for midorima is "Adore U" by SEVENTEEN, and it's my current jam;))))
> 
> and that's a wrap, for the most part!! the next bit is an epilogue, where midorima will hopefully be making an appearance!!! or kise!!! i haven't really decided yet but if anyone has a preference i'd like to know (fair warning: there's [probably] not going to be much midotaka fluff, and if it does happen it'll be completely by accident. my writing is kinda all over the place tbh i don't even know what'll come out when i start typing)
> 
> uhhh, if u got any questions i can answer them!!! or if u wanna rant about the lack of kinkunikage platonic and romantic relationships in the fandom, i would totally be up for that. or the lack of kitaka friendship. anything, rlly. requests will also be considered but not necessarily accepted bc i am so so bad at using my time wisely. sorry about the late update again!!!

**Author's Note:**

> possible sequel where takao watches the seijō-karasuno practice match and gets pissy at oikawa afterwards??? does anyone want that
> 
> and yeah takao will probably end up meeting karasuno in another fic. stay tuned for más!!!
> 
> plz tell me if u want me anything like kageyama meeting shūtoku or anything along those lines 
> 
> edit: man i have a very vague idea about what i want to do for the kageyama/shūtoku meeting fic so if anyone wants to suggest anything that would be cool


End file.
